


Not At All or All In All

by carleton97



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey that started at the front door and ended with him tugging at homemade restraints was a little hazy in Danny's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not At All or All In All

**Author's Note:**

> Unsafe bondage play within.

He'd only been kidding around.

After several weeks of the cold shoulder from Martin, they were finally regaining their equilibrium after his complete fuck-up earlier in the summer. It felt so nice to have that tiny smile directed at him again, so he worked for it. He teased and charmed and flirted, generally doing his best to apologize without actually admitting he had been a giant ass. Hell, he'd even forced himself to ignore the longing looks Sam was starting to throw towards Martin. He felt for Sam, he really did, but he was pretty sure throwing yourself into another affair with a co-worker wasn't the best follow-up to fucking your married boss.

So he'd taken the opening Martin had given him in that ratty no-tell room and made a little joke about Martin and prison and restraints. He figured it was good for a laugh and, if he thought about it in bed at night, what was the harm?

He wasn't supposed to end up sprawled across Martin's bed, tied to the headboard by a couple of the most hideous neckties he'd ever seen. And he positively wasn't supposed to end up in a situation like this with no real idea of how it happened. All he knew was that after Jack and Vivian had left for Jacksonville, and Sam had disappeared with the remainder of the paperwork, Martin had somehow hijacked him into accompanying him back to his apartment. That wasn't unheard of, but the other man pinning to the front door and _taking_ his mouth was.

The journey that started at the front door and ended with him tugging at homemade restraints was a little hazy in Danny's mind. Okay, a lot hazy, but he blamed that completely on Martin. Well, on Martin's lips. And tongue. And hands... However it happened, he was naked and tied to Martin's bed.

Martin, on the other hand, was not tied to the bed, which, in the grand scheme of things, was good because that meant they weren't hostages. Conversely, he also was not naked, which, in the Danny scheme of things, was bad because he thus had clothes on.

Danny absently twisted his wrists as he studied the man crouched next to him. At some point, Martin had removed his suit coat and tie, but he'd only unbuttoned his dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves. In the dim light that filtered in from the hallway, he could see where the thin undershirt was beginning to cling to Martin's chest. It was strangely hot to be naked and helpless while Martin was pretty much fully clothed so Danny thought he might have to reconsider the whole clothes/bad thing.

Martin rested a hand on the bed and leaned over his ribcage to rummage in the nightstand drawer for what Danny could only hope was lube and condoms. On the return trip, Martin dropped the stuff on the bed before stroking his hands over the exposed undersides of his arms and kissing him again.

"Yes or no, Danny."

Danny opened his mouth to ask about a safeword when it occurred to him that this wasn't about sex. Well, okay, he was obviously going to get fucked in the very near future, so yeah, it was about sex, but by this point, that was going to happen no matter what. So, he _could_ give Martin a safeword, probably never even think about using it, and then end up with nothing to show for tonight but a one-night stand and a demolished professional relationship.

Martin needed him to trust he'd do the right thing and, truthfully, he needed to be able to trust Martin. _Really_ trust him. The OPR debacle wasn't the first time he'd assumed the worst about Martin without knowing the whole story, but if they didn't work this out, he knew the next time would be the last. So he relaxed down into the bed and made a conscious effort to stop trying to work free of the silk wrapped snugly around his wrists.

Danny nodded and whispered 'yes,' arching up into the hands resting on his chest. Martin closed his eyes briefly and then surged forward to claim his mouth again. The kiss felt a little desperate and the scrape of stubble-rough skin against his mouth was almost painful before Martin gentled, barely brushing their lips together. Danny responded in kind, licking tenderly at the chapped skin of Martin's lips and pushing his body up into Martin's hands.

Martin's mouth left his and Danny sank back into the pillows, closing his eyes to better concentrate on the wet heat against his neck as Martin marked him. A sharp nip surprised a yelp from him and he jerked his head back to give the other man free reign over his body. Martin responded to the invitation with a moan and began dropping kisses and bites on every bit of skin he could reach.

The squeak of a plastic lid was Danny's only warning before the puddle of chilly lube hit his stomach. His eyes opened at the slight shock, but he was glad for it when Martin began carelessly stripping off his remaining clothing. The dress shirt and undershirt were both pulled off over his head and tossed in the direction of the closet. Pants and boxers were pushed off and kicked towards the mess of bedding at the foot of the bed.

As soon as he was naked, Martin grabbed a condom from the pile on the bed and carefully unrolled it over his erection before shuffling over to kneel between Danny's outstretched legs. Using the ties as leverage, Danny hiked himself up a little higher on the bed and bent his knees, planting his feet on either side of Martin.

Martin rewarded his initiative by leaning over and sucking on the head of his cock as he ran his hand through the warming lube on his stomach. Even knowing it was coming, Danny flinched a little at the wet slide of fingers over his anus. It had been awhile since he'd done this and while it had never been exactly painful, it had sometimes been less than enjoyable. Martin didn't seem to be in a hurry, though. He simply kept up a slow rhythm of teasing touches over the sensitive skin as he went down on Danny.

After about a thousand years of that torture and Danny pushing back against Martin's hand, Martin finally slid two fingers inside him, he slowly dragging his mouth off his cock. For a long moment, he held his hand still, waiting for Danny's body to relax before twisting and scissoring his fingers. It only took a few minutes of this to start Danny squirming and, though he'd deny it, begging.

Martin carefully pulled his fingers from Danny's body and snagged one of the pillows from the head of the bed, wedging it under his hips and slipping an arm under his leg. He shuffled closer on the bed and used his free hand to collect some of the lube on Danny's stomach. He smeared the lube over his condom covered erection and then lined his body up with Danny's pushing slowly against the slick flesh.

Danny relaxed into the initial penetration, savoring the slight burn as his body stretched to accommodate Martin. A long, sliding moment later, he felt Martin's hips against his and Danny's breath caught once before he moaned out what was supposed to be Martin's name. The other man blinked open his eyes and responded by sliding his free arm under Danny's other leg and grinding a circle with his hips that left Danny panting and nearly blind with pleasure.

Martin tried a short, hard thrust then, laughing when he got the same desperate reaction. He leaned forward and stole a quick kiss, briefly contorting Danny and earning himself a high-pitched whimper. He whispered, "You're so easy," before biting him on the chin and moving back. Still smiling, he began stroking in and out of Danny, randomly varying the speed and depth of his thrusts until Danny thought he was going to go crazy.

A particularly well placed thrust rolled his eyes back in his head and Martin ruthlessly took advantage. He finally set a rhythm, stroking over Danny's prostate in a series of short, fast thrusts that drove the breath from his body and lit off starbursts behind his eyes. Danny shuddered hard once, then wrapped his fingers around the ties as his body clenched in orgasm and his vision grayed out.

He came back to himself slowly, vaguely aware of Martin trembling his way through his own orgasm above him. Martin sagged against him for a second before carefully pulling out. Moving slightly drunkenly, he disposed of the condom and grabbed his boxers from the end of the bed to clean Danny up. When he was done, he stared at the damp shorts in his hand blankly before tossing them in the general direction of the hamper and stretching up to untie Danny with two sharp tugs. He reached down to pull the blankets up over both of them before they could get chilled and flopped down next to Danny on the bed, turning him on his side and pulling him close to nuzzle at his mouth.

Danny wrapped his tingling arms around Martin and slid a leg between his, trying to get closer. Eventually Martin broke off the lazy kiss to blink tiredly at Danny. All the tension that seemed to live in the tight line of his mouth and in the crease between his eyes had disappeared and, to Danny, he looked about a decade younger. Danny leaned forward for another quick kiss before glancing up at the ties hanging limply above their heads. "We going to talk in the morning?"

Martin nodded once and then turned onto his back, pulling Danny with him so that he ended up lying half on top of Martin. Danny rearranged himself slightly, pressing his face into Martin's neck and letting the hands absently petting his back lull him towards sleep.

He was sure neither of them were kidding around.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
